Tai'juhn Ehkt (City)
About the Palace City of Tai'juhn Ehkt City Name: ''' Tai'juhn Ehkt ECKT '''Name Meaning: '''The Gardens of Gold '''History: Tai'juhn Ehkt is the largest Uragi city on the planet, housing roughly 40,000 Sehkt tribesmen and women. Before the Arcane Wars, the city was open to all visitors, but after the throne was taken by Zion'esti Chief and Evanii Wife and secured the war-like ambitions of future descendant Sehkt, the inner city walls were built, and fences were put around the farmlands in order to keep out trespassers. At the time, there were only around 20,000 Uragi, spaced quite a bit further apart. Though, after the villages were attacked, the Sahn and the Kuuhl (two separate tribes at the time, living closer in proximity) joined forced and built the city up as far as they could, after slaughtering the magic users that had invaded their territory for resources. Now, the city is bustling, with several districts inside of it, as well as resource management, slave pens, and plenty of housing, which extends underneath of the city as well as ground level. Banner: Pictured to the right. City Colors/Meanings: * Red: Color of anger, power, fire, passion. * Blue: Color of pride, order, water, life. * Gold: Color of beauty, extravagance, and wealth. Symbol:' '''Pictured to the right, beneath the banner. '''Geography/Landscape': Set in the heart of the southern rainforest, surrounded by forestry on three of the city's sides, and separated by a minor hilled border. The lands are fertile outside of the palace walls, and are farmed out to a certain point to grow food for farm-animals. Inside of the city walls is primarily flat, and well developed, made of stone and marble. Water Source: A river system that runs behind the palace, and to the east of the city. A fairly large river that drains into the ocean to the west, east, and northeast. City Layout/Roads: See Map for more details. Population: 38,420 Race(s) within City: Uragi'Sehkt (rainforest subrace), no other races exist within the city. Number of Districts (Names as well): Pending. Political, Economical, and Resource Details Government Type: Monarchy, King Tanau'baryk (Character) Economy Type: Mixed, mostly based on trade and bartering. Money System: Garuush is equal to about $50 (Gold), Saahnk is equal to about $25 (Silver), Coora is equal to about $10 (Copper), Tuuhl is equal to about $5 (Cobalt), and Suraahs is equal to about $1 (Green Zinc). Resources: Water supply, Fertile Farmlands and fresh grown crops, animals, metal mines to the north, fishing in the rivers, food production (primarily hunted meat and cheeses), and forestry for wood. Products: Weapons/Blacksmith Tools and Armor, Textiles, Gold, Jewelry, Leather, Dyes, Chariots/Vehicles. Imports: Textiles, Plants/Vegetation, Medicines, Mineral Fuels, Animals. Exports: Plants/Vegetation, Meat, Textiles, Ingots/Marble, Medicines, Animals Domesticated. Buildings: Palace, housing, temples to the deities, animal enclosures, libraries, schools, alchemical practice areas, medical buildings, and stores. Armed Forces/Protection: The Royal Guard, Tai'Sehnk (City Guard), and personal guards. Public Spaces: The Gardens, Sacrificial Pits (for viewing), Marketplace, Artisan Quarters, Pools. Guilds: Artisan Guild, Dancer/Performer Guild, Scholar's Guild (rumored to be shut down, but it's not.), Hunter's Guild. Religious Places/Magic Sites/Monuments: Temples to Deities 9, Scholar's Quarters (Arcanic, secret), Sacrificial Pits, Transportation: Chariots, Foot, Flying. Category:Uragi'Sehkt Cities Category:Cities